


Prego

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Gen, Violent Thoughts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "- Ah bem melhor agora! – sorriu."Uma drabble sobre o bom uso de pregos.





	Prego

**Author's Note:**

> Uma vez eu disse em algum canto que o difícil era encaixar a história na palavra sorteada, e não o contrário. Parece que hoje o gerador foi bonzinho comigo.

As marteladas no prego eram ritmadas, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc. Um, dois, três, seiscentos e sessenta seis e finalmente seu ego estava satisfeito.

Queria o desafeto imóvel, tão imóvel quanto o santo na prateleira. A vítima era ruidosa demais para seu gosto.

A parte dos dedos tinha sido a mais difícil de acertar, pois o corpo ainda se remexia. Decidiu então martelar a boca, assim o ruído pararia.

Não tinha percebido que o corpo havia parado de se mexer lá pelo prego centésimo, só quando o ruído da respiração exasperada cessou, parou o intento.

\- Ah bem melhor agora! – sorriu.


End file.
